


The Snowball Fight

by Persiflage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, RedVines Day, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Bernie and the Fletchlings enjoy a snowball fight, and somehow one thing leads to another between Bernie and Serena.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82
Collections: Redvines Day





	The Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortytworedvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/gifts).



> Written for FortyTwoRedVines for RedVines Day! Many thanks for your fabulous fics. I hope you like this offering.
> 
> I wrote this for the prompt _we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…_
> 
> No idea when this is set because it's a canon divergence (so no Jason at this point). Just, you know, _makes vague gesture_ run with it...

Bernie Wolfe’s just about to clock off and head home at the end of her shift when Fletch’s eldest son Mikey comes swaggering onto AAU with his usual cheeky expression.

“‘ello, Major,” he says on spotting Bernie. “Where’s me dad?”

“He’s helping Ms Campbell in theatre,” Bernie tells him. “What’s up?”

“Me mates is planning a snowball fight and I wanna go wiv ‘em, but Evie said I ‘ad to ask me dad.”

“Well, Evie’s right,” Bernie says, feeling a little apologetic at having to spoil his fun. It had snowed heavily overnight and although there’s been very little since then, she’s sure there’s enough to give Mikey and his friends plenty of ammunition for a snowball fight. The discovery of the snow had been something of a delight to Bernie as it’s been years since she’d seen any, her leaves home from her RAMC tours not having coincided with snowfall in the UK for a good many years. She had, however, acknowledged to herself that it would make work harder as there were bound to be more accidents caused by people who didn’t have the sense to stay home.

“Tell you what,” Bernie says, taking in the boy’s disappointed expression, “Why don’t I go and ask your dad if I can take you and Evie, and the others to the park nearest Raf’s place, and we’ll have our own snowball fight?”

“Really?” Mikey asks, giving her a far too sceptical look for a boy of his age.

“Of course.”

“Yeah, alright then.”

She guides him into the office she shares with Serena, and sits him on a visitor’s chair. “Don’t move. If you move or if you mess about with anything in this office, I won’t take you to the park. Deal?”

“Deal.” Mikey stretches out his hand and Bernie solemnly shakes it. 

“Good lad.”

She leaves him there and heads to the operating theatre where Serena, Fletch, and Doctor Digby are all hard at work. She waits outside, gazing through the window and feeling a little jealous of Fletch and Morven for getting to work with Serena Campbell who is, in Bernie’s considered opinion, an outstanding vascular surgeon. It only takes a few minutes before Fletch spots her and she nods at him, then beckons.

“What is it, Ms Wolfe?” he asks, then looks worried, “It’s not–”

“The kids are fine, I promise you, Fletch,” she tells him via the intercom, then explains about Mikey’s arrival and her solution to his desire to have a snowball fight. She can tell from the tilt of Serena’s head that she’s listening too, for all her attention is focused on the work she’s doing on the patient in front of her.

“Honestly, Ms Wolfe, you really don’t have to.”

“I know, Fletch,” Bernie reassures him. “But I really don’t mind. I hardly ever got to play in the snow with Cam and Charlie when they were of an age to enjoy it, so it’ll be fun for me, too.”

Fletch gives her a slightly teary smile. “Thank you, I really appreciate it. Get Raf to give you my house keys, and I’ll see you later.”

Bernie gives him a half salute, which makes him, Serena, and Doctor Digby grin at her, then she goes to collect Fletch’s keys and Mikey.

SC-BW-SC-BW-SC

By the time Fletch and Raf, with Serena accompanying them, get home two hours later there are two very sturdy snow people standing about ten feet apart, and four children, heavily bundled up in coats, hats, scarves, and gloves, throwing snowballs at one another, while Bernie stands on the sidelines, apparently refereeing as far as Serena can tell. She takes a moment, while Bernie has yet to notice her presence, to gaze at her co-lead. Bernie’s blonde hair is mostly covered by a pale pink knitted hat of the same shade as the wool coat she’s wearing over her trademark black skinny jeans, and she’s wearing sturdy leather boots and leather gloves, and has a grey scarf wound around her neck. Her cheeks are a bright pink from the cold and her brown eyes are sparkling with her obvious enjoyment. 

As soon as Mikey spots their arrival Raf and Fletch are drawn into the snowball fight – Raf to assist Evia and Theo, while Fletch helps Mikey and Ella. Bernie spots Serena and her entire face seems to light up.

“Hullo, Fräulein,” she calls, striding over to Serena. 

“Major.” 

Bernie still a few paces away when her head suddenly whips around and Serena realises that Mikey’s taken that moment to throw an opportunistic snowball at one or both of them. There’s a blur of pink in the corner of her eye, and then Serena finds herself flat on her back in the snow, all the wind knocked out of her, and Bernie Wolfe lying on top of her. She gazes up at the other woman, noting that she’s lost her hat and her blonde hair is even more dishevelled than usual. Bernie seems totally entranced, gazing down at her wide-eyed. The tip of her tongue comes out and wets her lips, and Serena finds herself growing warmer, and she can’t help mirroring Bernie’s action, wetting her own lips. They gaze speechlessly at each other for some time – for all Serena knows it could be hours, or even days, although afterwards she finds it was only a few moments.

Gradually Serena’s attention is drawn from Bernie’s mouth and how comfortable Serena feels with her co-lead’s body atop hers, to the sounds around them, and then Raf and Fletch are there, helping Bernie up, and breaking the spell that had seemed to fall over them on their collision with the snow. 

Bernie assures both men that she’s fine, then she holds out both hands, and Serena doesn’t hesitate to accept them, allowing her co-lead to pull her up from the snow and brush down the back of her red coat.

“Honestly, I’m fine,” Serena tells them. “Just a bit wet.” She blushes as she realises her words are true in more than one sense, but since she’s bending down to pick up Bernie’s hat she hopes no one will notice that she’s blushing.

The snowball fight continues for another half an hour, Bernie remaining right at Serena’s elbow throughout, before they call it a draw, and Raf and Fletch gather the children together to take them home. The pair offer their bosses dinner by way of thanks, which both Serena and Bernie refuse. After they’ve parted company with the two men and their children Serena instead invites Bernie to have dinner at hers, and feels immensely pleased when Bernie agrees. She is even more pleased when she recalls that Jason is at Alan’s for the next few days, so there won’t be an endless stream of TV shows taking up their evening.

They drive back to Serena’s in their separate cars, both very mindful of the weather and road conditions, and as soon as Serena’s ditched her outdoor clothes, including her much-mocked furry hat, she heads straight to the kitchen, intending to make them both a hot drink. Bernie’s close behind her, and immediately starts worrying that Serena might have been hurt when Bernie tackled her to the ground, despite the fact she’d landed in a good eight inches of snow.

“I love you for fretting about me, but it’s really not necessary,” Serena says, then realises just what she’s said. She glances worriedly at Bernie, and sees her co-lead looking at her through her fringe, a shy smile gracing her lips.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t give you a thorough examination, Ms Campbell?” Bernie asks in a low, teasing tone. “Just to be sure.”

Serena can’t help wetting her lips at the thought, and notes that Bernie’s eyes are looking impossibly dark and deep. “Maybe,” she begins, her voice croaking, and she swallows hard, then clears her throat. “Maybe you should, Major. To be on the safe side.”

The tip of Bernie’s tongue traces over her lips. “That might be wisest.”

Serena nods jerkily, then leads the way upstairs – she feels shaky, but determined at the same time. She’s been trying to deny it to herself for weeks, but she knows that she is definitely very attracted to Berenice Wolfe, and while she’s never been more than friends with a woman before, she reckons that if any woman could ‘turn’ her, as she’s heard Fleur phrase it more than once in the past, then it’s her gorgeous, stoic Major.

She pauses at the door to her bedroom, and Bernie lightly, briefly touches a hand to her back. “Serena?” she whispers.

Serena screws her courage to the sticking point, then reaches down to grab Bernie’s hand, leading her into her bedroom and over to the bed.

“Can I kiss you? Please?” Bernie asks softly, her humble expression somewhat belied by the gleam in her eye, but Serena likes both and nods vigorously. 

Bernie lifts her free hand, and it’s only then that Serena realises that they’re still holding hands, and cups her cheek before leaning in and gently brushing her lips against Serena’s. She pulls back just far enough to check Serena’s expression, which Serena’s fairly sure is blissful, then asks, “More?”

“Yes please,” Serena says, making no attempt to hide her eagerness. Bernie’s shy smile reappears, but she’s bolder in kissing Serena the second time, and her hand shifts from Serena’s cheek to the back of her neck, teasing the short hairs at her nape, which elicits a soft moan from the back of Serena’s throat.

Bernie hums lightly, then deepens the kiss, and Serena clasps the back of Bernie’s neck, even as her hand drops to clutch at Serena’s shoulder. Getting her hands in Bernie’s gloriously soft hair is something Serena’s wanted to do for some time, and it feels every bit as wonderful as she’d ever imagined it might.

Eventually they have to pull apart to get some air into their burning lungs and Bernie, her voice a low rasp that does things to Serena’s insides, immediately asks, “You okay?”

“I’m okay.”

“Tell me if I go too fast for you. Please?”

“I promise you, Major.” Then she smirks. “I also promise to tell you if you’re not going fast enough for me.”

That makes Bernie chuckle, even as a shudder goes through her body. “I should examine you now, to make sure I didn’t hurt you when I tackled you.”

Serena had almost forgotten that was their pretext for coming up here, but she smirks again, then asks, “Why did you tackle me like that?”

Bernie, who’s begun unbuttoning Serena’s blouse, flushes so that the skin along her cheekbones goes pink. “I reacted instinctively,” she says. “I wasn’t thinking about the fact that it was only a snowball, but rather reacted immediately to what my subconscious simply perceived as a missile.”

That makes Serena grin. “My ever gallant Major,” she says, and kisses Bernie again, even as she’s easing Serena’s blouse off her shoulders. She steps back long enough to allow the blouse to slide down her arms and tosses it aside, then steps back into Bernie’s personal space to be kissed again. Bernie’s hands, cool on her warm skin, slide under her black camisole and stroke up and down her sides before migrating to her back so that Bernie can tug her closer and kiss her even more deeply.

She shudders when Bernie runs her thumbnail down her spine, and feels a pulse begin to throb in her clit and her sex. She can’t remember the last time she’s been this turned on, and she pulls her mouth from Bernie’s to ask, archly, “Weren’t you going to examine me, Major?”

“Oh, of course, Ms Campbell. You’re quite right. I’m being remiss.”

That makes Serena chuckle, especially because she can see the mirth dancing in Bernie’s eyes. She lifts her arms obligingly so that Bernie can take off her camisole, then she groans softly when her bra is unfastened and removed. She groans rather more loudly when Bernie’s hot, wet mouth engulfs her left breast and she suckles on Serena’s already stiff nipple. She feels Bernie’s hand cup her right breast before she begins fondling it, toying with the nipple, and Serena moans even more loudly now.

“Please, Bernie,” she gasps. 

“Please what?” Bernie asks, lifting her mouth from Serena’s nipple with a wet pop that somehow goes straight between her legs.

“More, please.”

“More what?” Bernie asks, smirking devilishly at her.

“More of your hands and mouth on my body. Please, Bernie.”

“Aye, aye.” Bernie guides her down onto the bed, then removes her trousers and knickers, and Serena sees a look of satisfaction in the other woman’s eyes when she notices how soaked those knickers are.

She then stands at the end of the bed and strips off her own clothes, Serena watching avidly as arousal courses through her body, making her clit and cunt throb with want. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she whispers as Bernie discards the plain black cotton bra and knickers she’s wearing. Her co-lead blushes, then kneels up on the end of the bed. 

“So are you, Fräulein,” she says, and moves so that her body is hovering over Serena’s. “Okay?”

Serena can only nod, mouth dry with anticipation, then Bernie’s body lowers over her own and she moans at the sensation of breasts pressing against her own, of Bernie’s coarse hair mingling with her own at the apex of their thighs, of soft skin and curvy flesh where there’s always been hairy skin and hard planes against her body.

“That feels good,” she murmurs as Bernie brings her mouth to Serena’s.

“Yes,” Bernie murmurs back. “Very good.”

They kiss for some time, Serena’s hands restlessly exploring Bernie’s back and sides, even as she aches for more. Before she can voice that desire, however, Bernie’s mouth moves to her jaw, planting soft kisses along the way, then teases her ear, making Serena shudder with pleasure when her teeth nip at her earlobe. Then Bernie kisses down her throat and along her clavicles, before descending to her breasts. 

“Have you ever climaxed just from having your breasts pleasured?” Bernie asks after a while, looking up at Serena from where she’s propped over her body.

“Not so far,” Serena says. “I’m not that sensitive.”

“Or maybe the men you’ve been with just didn’t know what they were doing?” Bernie suggests with a sly smile. “I’d like to try it, sometime, if you would?”

Serena nods. “I’d be interested to see if you could,” she agrees.

“Good.” Bernie resumes kissing a path down her body, swirling her tongue around Serena’s navel, nipping at her sides, then her hips, before bringing her mouth to one inner thigh and nipping a bit more firmly there.

“Bernie,” Serena gasps, feeling very keyed up and aware that Bernie must be able to smell her arousal by now. “Please.”

“Don’t worry, love,” Bernie says in a soft voice, her gaze intent. “I’ve got you.”

Serena feels her heart clench at the endearment, and can’t help wondering if it’s deliberate – Bernie’s usually always so reserved, ‘good old British reserve’ as they’d once joked, that she can’t imagine she uses endearments carelessly – she’s certainly never heard Bernie use one before in all the months that they’ve been working together.

Bernie nips briefly at her other thigh as well, and Serena feels her legs falling further apart without consciously making the decision to part them.

“I love your natural look,” Bernie tells her, her eyes dark as she lifts her gaze from between Serena’s legs. “It suits you.”

“Th-thank y-you.” Serena can’t help stuttering a bit because Bernie’s just used her thumbs to open her up more, and the anticipation that’s thrumming through her is making her feel a bit incoherent. “Puh-please, B-Bernie,” she gasps.

Bernie smiles softly, then lowers her head and draws her tongue up the length of Serena’s sex and she can’t help crying out wordlessly at the pleasurable sensation. 

Serena’s been eaten out before, once or twice, but she’s never enjoyed it as much as she does when Bernie does it. She deploys long, slow licks of her tongue, and hard, fast flutterings, too. She curls and twists, strokes and sucks, using both her mouth and a couple of fingers, and Serena grows more and more desperate, and less and less coherent as Bernie works her up to what becomes an explosive orgasm when she sucks hard on Serena’s clit, whilst twisting hard the two fingers she’s got buried inside her. Serena’s hips bounce up off the bed, and she wails with pleasure as she comes and comes, her climax seeming never ending. 

Bernie eases her through the aftershocks with gentle touches, and Serena gradually comes back to herself and opens her eyes to stare up at the blonde, who’s leaning over her, a positively smug smile on her face.

“All right, Fräulein?” she asks, and while her smile might be smug, her eyes and her tone of voice are both tender and gentle.

“Wow,” Serena croaks out. “That was – that was just – just wow.”

Bernie’s smirk widens into a Cheshire Cat grin. “Good to know.”

Serena musters the energy to roll her eyes at her new lover’s teasing tone, then lifts a hand to curl around the back of Bernie’s neck, tugging her down for a deep, heartfelt kiss. She moans into it when she tastes herself on Bernie’s tongue and lips, then finds herself with a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide a yawn that sneaks up on her the moment she pulls away from Bernie to catch her breath.

“Hell,” she mutters. “Sorry about that.”

Bernie smiles at her. “Why don’t we have a nap?”

“But I wanted to pay you back.” Serena yawns again.

“Well, first of all, I don’t keep score. And second of all, have a nap now and pay me back later, or in the morning. Don’t forget, you performed a long, complicated surgery this afternoon and you were two hours late leaving after your shift was supposed to end.” 

Serena nods, feeling fuzzy with sleep, and allows Bernie to get them both tucked up under the duvet, Serena’s head resting on Bernie’s shoulder, and both the blonde’s arms wrapping around her body, holding her securely in position.

“Sleep well, love,” Bernie says softly.

“You too.” Serena intends to say more, but sleep claims her before she can formulate another coherent thought.


End file.
